Untitled
by obsessed3
Summary: First-season U/M romance: Mamoru and Usagi continue with their ridiculous bickering, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon refuse to say anything more than "Thank you" and "You're welcome" to each other and the search for the Princess is beginning to seem futile..


Untitled   
  
by Mi  
Mi(sheru)  
Mi(chelle)  
Mi(chi)  
obsessed (on Fanfiction.net)  
After a few years, Meatball_Head/Chiba Usagi is back, after reviving her obsession with Sailor   
Moon...  
Thanks to Lilac Summers, whose fanfic I read (First Truths) that inspired me to start writing   
again. I plan to have one hell of a story for you...one that's BETTER than all of that crap I   
used to write (about SERENA and DARIEN, and silly little situations between Usagi and Mamo-chan).  
Thanks to Lizzie for letting me see the "light" - outside the DUB world...much love to you!  
  
And here we go.....  
  
Disclaimer: Good Lord, I really hate these things. I have got to start talking to my good friend  
Naoko again so that maybe...she'll finally give me the rights to her beautiful characters...  
Chapter 1: Keep your shoes on your feet!  
  
_________  
It was a beautiful, quiet day in wonderful, beautiful Juuban. The birds were chirping, the sun   
was shining, people were laughing and talking, and children were playing... It was just one of   
those rare moments in time when the world was at peace and not being attacked by some lunatic   
from another planet seeking revenge or some other motive... Yes, it was a fantastic day.........  
....  
"Man, Odango! How hard is it pass a simple math test!?"  
  
"YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE MY 50-PERCENT IS   
GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU-YOU...POO-POO HEAD!"   
  
CLONK! The sound of a shoe hitting a very very handsome man's forehead could be heard for at   
least two blocks.  
  
Oh yes, it was a wonderful day...  
  
_________  
  
Usagi was fuming. She was absolutely fuming. She was so angry she could tear someone's head   
off. Specifically, a black-haired, blue-eyed, tall, handsome guy's head.  
  
She had lost her shoe.  
  
'It's your own fault, you know. You threw it at him,' a little nagging voice at the back of her   
head chided.  
  
'I was provoked! If he hadn't gone and made fun of me...' She winced everytime her unprotected  
foot came into contact with the hard ground.  
  
'Oh, come on! YOU HIT HIM WITH YOUR MATH TEST!'  
  
'I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!'  
  
'Oh yeah, right. Just like when you threw the test with the 30 on it by accident...'  
  
'Leave me alone! I've had enough to put up with for one day! I don't need another voice in my   
head yelling at me!'  
  
"Odango Atama...I really think you may want to see a psychiatrist."  
  
Usagi whirled around to face that handsome man she was just arguing with moments before. Mamoru.  
The incredibly stupid guy who loved to torture her, day after day.  
  
She began to whine at the sight of him. "WAAAAHHH! Why must you FOLLOW ME!? YOU'VE ALREADY   
STOLEN MY SHOE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD GO SEE A PSYCHIATRIST!?" Usagi began to stomp her  
feet when she realized that she wasn't making that much noise with one shoe.  
  
Mamoru smirked. He should have known. Leave it to Odango to break into hysterics when he was   
trying to give her back that black thing that had left a red mark on his forehead. He pulled his  
right hand from behind him and produced the little shoe and waved it in front of her face.  
  
"You want it back?" he asked, waving it back and forth, as her wailing stopped and her eyes   
locked on the movement of the shoe.  
  
She nodded, her eyes going left, right, left, right, left right. Suddenly, she blinked and   
snatched it from his hand. Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest and watched with amusement as   
hopped on one foot, struggling to pull the acquired shoe over the other.  
  
"So why were you talking to yourself before I interrupted you?" Mamoru's smirk was even nastier   
now, Usagi observed.  
  
"I was not talking to myself, you jerk," she answered, while gazing at the ground Mamoru was   
standing on.  
  
"Yes, you were. What are you, schizophrenic?"  
  
Usagi looked up at him, her eyes wide. She took a few steps forward, until she was right under   
him. "Yes, Mamoru. I have a split personality. I talk to myself when crazy men take my   
footwear," she said in a monotonous voice. She raised her right leg  
and kicked him.  
Right in the shin.  
Mamoru immediately muttered a few curse words while jumping up and down, clutching his leg,   
looking extremely unsophisticated. He was now very very mad. TWICE he had been hurt by the   
little blond girl standing in front of him. Oh, his poor poor pride...  
  
Usagi was, of course, beaming. That is, until she saw Mamoru hop ungracefully towards a bench   
and sit down, examining his injured shin.  
  
"Odango! What is WRONG with you!?" He could already see black and blue in the area where she   
had kicked him.  
  
Usagi began to frown, feeling guilty immediately. She ran over to the bench and apologized. "Oh  
my God, gomen! Gomen! I never meant to really hurt you! Are you all right? Let me see!"   
She pulled his pants leg up even more, revealing those beautiful, muscular calves of his...and   
she stared openly at them. Her fingers began to itch, and she got the feeling that she wanted to  
run them along those beautiful legs...  
  
When Mamoru saw the drool, he began to panic. He certainly didn't want her saliva all over the   
great calves he had produced after years of working out. "Odango, my legs aren't that   
interesting, you know."  
  
Usagi automatically snapped back, "Don't call me Odango!" She placed two delicate fingers over   
the bruising area and winced, realizing that she had created it. "Does this hurt?" she asked   
softly, and pressed her fingers gently into the skin.  
  
Mamoru was dying. Here he was, on a bench, with Usagi, err, Odango next to him, propping his leg  
up, with one hand under it, and the other, on it, massaging. He was DYING.  
  
"Oye, I asked if it hurt," and she pressed a little deeper, hoping to get a response.  
  
"OWWWW!!! OWW! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" On reflex, Usagi immediately removed all parts of her   
body away from his leg, afraid she might hurt him even more.  
  
"Gomen, gomen!" She bowed her head, with her hands in her lap, looking like a child who had been   
scolded by her mother for doing something naughty.  
  
Mamoru, on the other hand, was seething through his teeth, as he crushed his leg with his hands,   
hoping to numb the pain. Usagi looked up, cautiously, and bit her bottom lip. 'I'm never   
getting violent again...'  
  
She moved closer to him, placed her hands on his, prying the fingers off his leg, gently. Mamoru  
stared at her, and what she was doing, and for a moment, forgot about the sting in his leg.   
After getting his hands out of the way, she once again placed one of her own under his calf and   
the other on the black and blue. Slowly, softly, she began to stroke with her fingers.  
  
He stopped breathing. How could he not, when this incredibly beautiful girl was doing to his   
leg, what a mother or even a lover should do? 'Oh good Lord...' She had begun to blow on the   
wound.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked down on Usagi. In the sunlight, her blond hair was shining,   
and it was all he could do not to run his fingers through it.  
  
'Wait a second...WHAT!?' He came crashing down to earth with realization of what he had just   
thought, and it didn't help much that Usagi had just kissed his leg softly. He was SHOCKED. She  
smiled slightly, ran her hand over the discolored area once more, and pulled his pants leg back   
down over it.  
  
"Gomen ne, once again, Poo-poo, errrmm, Ma-Mamoru-san." This was possibly the first time she had  
called him by his first name. She patted his knee and stood up to go, waving as she walked down  
the street.  
  
He looked at her departing back, and then glanced at his leg. Back, leg. Back, leg. Back, leg.  
He spasmodically pulled up his pants leg over his knee once again.  
  
The bruise was gone.  
  
And he was going to die.  
  
_________  
  
Yea! Chapter 1 is done! Happy happy happy! This would be considered a really long chapter, as   
I am on spring break! Yahoo!!!  
Hopefully, I'll have another chapter out before summer -____________-;;; HOPEFULLY, though quite  
doubtful!!! (High school really sucks...)  
  
I really don't like leaving this story as "Untitled" so if anyone has a good idea for a title...  
  
Feedback and comments at dokidokiF4@hotmail.com  
Flames and unconstructive criticism at idontcare@youareapoopoo.com  
  
Copy my story and I will hunt you down like a dog hunts bones...Have a nice day.   
Chapter 1 completed: April 20, 2003. 


End file.
